Cold Rain
by lia-finn
Summary: A man and a woman inexplicably drawn together long months ago. And a decision in the making. NickSara story.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cold Rain  
  
Author: Lia  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Romance  
  
Pairing: Nick/Sara (what else did you expect from me?)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: A man and a woman inexplicably drawn together long months ago. And a decision in the making.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, and Anthony Zuiker and CBS. No infringement is intended, no money is being made with this.  
  
Author´s Note: Thank you Pat for beta. As many of you know, English is not my first language, and even Pat did a wonderful job again, all the mistakes that may have left, are mine. Thank you all who have waited patiently for my Nick/Sara fic, this is for you guys. I hope you like it. Feedback is much wanted and appreciated. Now, enjoy the story!  
  
-----------  
  
He hadn´t actually said the words, but she knew that he was thinking about it.  
  
"You can´t quit now." She said softly from the across the room where she had stood watching him.  
  
"Sara." He said so softly that she barely heard him. But she did.  
  
The light rain tapped against the windows, making the night look even more miserable. She wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around him and comfort him like he would have done to her. Like he had done to her when she had felt like he did now. But she stayed where she was standing, and stared at his back, and hated herself for being a coward.  
  
But she knew, that going to him would have another meaning than comfort. She knew that her innocent embrace would soon turned to more, and she wouldn´t hesitate to give him what he needed, what he wanted, if he would ask.  
  
And she was afraid.  
  
Not him, never him. But herself.  
  
Loving him would be complicated. Secrets would be kept from those they cared about. Those people of course knew there were feelings there; the looks and gentle touches had betrayed them so long time ago. But there was nothing more. Never had been.  
  
There were people who would have separated them, one being transferred out, away from the team. And she didn´t want that. Sometimes she wondered how selfish she was if she wasn´t ready to give up her work for him. She wanted him, god how much she wanted to be with him. But she also knew that he would never let her quit for him.  
  
But now he was giving up. And she couldn´t let him do it. His reasons entailed much more than that if he would leave, they could be together. He had seen enough of horror and violence. And he´d had enough.  
  
"I am too tired of this." He said quietly. "I am too tired of seeing people who have died."  
  
And her heart ached because of him. Her eyes fell closed, and she felt a hot tear rolling down on her cheek. "I know." She whispered softly. So often she felt the same way.  
  
He turned to look at her, a small frown escaping his lips as he saw the lonely tear. But he didn´t ask why she was crying, he knew. And he knew why she was standing by the door when she longed to be close to him, and he understood.  
  
He turned his eyes away from her, breaking the contact. And for a short moment, for a split of second he saw a flash of panic in her eyes; was he leaving her? And he wanted to assure her everything would be fine again, like it always did. But there was a doubt in the back of his mind, that maybe everything wasn´t going to be all right, not this time.  
  
"Wait." She cried out as he walked past her without a word. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I..." He started but then stopped. He didn´t know.  
  
And for a moment she stared at him, as taking time to make the final decision. She took a step to him, reaching to take his hand, and without a word led him through the bright lighted halls out to the rain and to his car.  
  
She had made the decision for them. She had taken the risk. Anything but losing him. Nothing could be worse than that.  
  
"You know where I live." She said as they sat in the car, wet and cold, listening as the raindrops drummed against the roof and windshield.  
  
He did know, and starting the car they left the parking lot.  
  
-----------  
  
They both knew that he was going to follow her inside without an invitation. They had taken the first needed step, and it was leading to somewhere they had both dreamt for so long.  
  
She was shivering with the cold as she opened the door and flipped the lights on. He followed her in, closing the door behind them and taking a look around. He had been there before, he knew her apartment, but this time was different.  
  
"I´ll be right back." She felt the need to tell him before disappearing into the dark bedroom.  
  
And for a moment he stared after her, watching her figure as she moved around in the darkness. He took off his wet jacket, leaving it hang on the back of the chair. The soft sounds coming from her bedroom told him that she was undressing and finding something dry to wear.  
  
He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close against his chest. His chin came to rest against her shoulder, his warm breathing caressing the sensitive skin of her neck. She leaned back against him, her eyes falling close as she felt his warm lips against her cold skin, touching, loving her.  
  
She turned around in his arms, her hands finding away under his shirt, and shamelessly rubbing her body against him, and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  
  
He kissed her, hard and passionate, soft and sweet, and she felt her knees go weak. And suddenly she was lying in his arms on her bed, and he captured her lips with his own again, his hands caressing her body. Too many clothes. And he chuckled at spoken words.  
  
He pulled away to get rid of the remaining clothing, leaving her only a little time to enjoy of the sight in front of her before he was back in her arms.  
  
His touch felt good, almost familiar, for so long she had dreamt about him. All her fears disappeared as he kissed her again.  
  
"This is so worth it." The words escaped her lips, and he pulled back only a little to look into her eyes.  
  
She bit her lips. She didn´t mean to say the words out loud.  
  
But he smiled, almost smugly, at her. His hand brushed away the damp hair from her face and he kissed her again. Softly, gently, so lovingly that she felt hard to breath.  
  
And then he nodded. "This is so worth it." He echoed her words, and she grinned before pulling him into another kiss.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2

-----------  
  
She had fallen asleep in his arms hours later, happy, sated. Rain still drummed against the windows, the thunder crashing closer now than before. The morning sun had crept up to the sky, disappearing behind the dark clouds.  
  
The roar of thunder woke her up. The feel of strong arms around her, the steady beat of the heart under her head made her remember that it was Nick lying next to her, naked, feet tangled together under the sheet.  
  
The lazy movement of his hand on her back, fingers running up and down against the silky skin, told her that he was awake too. Probably had been the whole night.  
  
"Morning." She said softly, her arms tightening around his waist.  
  
He pressed a soft kiss on her hair in reply.  
  
She lifted her head from his chest and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. His hand left her back and his long fingers tangled into her hair. They parted breathlessly, staring into each other´s eyes, and that moment she realized that she loved him more than anything.  
  
And the look in his dark eyes told her that he loved her too. He flipped her on her back, chuckling at her surprised shriek and then silencing her with a kiss. He pulled back, only enough to caress her face with his hands, to push back a strand of dark hair behind her ear.  
  
"You´re so beautiful." He said softly.  
  
The faint blush crept on her cheeks and she smiled, almost, shyly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the short hair of the nape of his neck.  
  
"Can we stay here forever?" She asked.  
  
He kissed her again, gentle and deep and soft and passionate. His hand slid down on her side, all the way down to her silky thigh and she sighed against his lips. God that man knew how to please her.  
  
The sound of the ringing phone forced him pull away from her and he groaned. He reached over the bed to the floor to find his phone, and groaned again as he realized he would have to leave the bed. She pushed herself up against her elbows, grinning at him as he left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to find the still ringing phone.  
  
"Stokes." He almost barked into the phone, and glared towards the bedroom as he heard her giggle.  
  
He was still talking to whoever had decided to call him on his day off when he walked back into the bedroom.  
  
She stared at his naked body, shamelessly enjoying the view, and he grinned at her, smugly again, but she didn´t turn her eyes away.  
  
He disconnected the call and threw the phone on the small table next to him. She tilted her head on the side, her long hair falling on her shoulder, and he read the question in her eyes.  
  
"It was Grissom."  
  
She nodded. She knew that. The way he was answering to the other man had told that. "What did he want?"  
  
Her cell phone rang on her nightstand and she let her eyes fell closed. God she hated the days when he did that. Grissom´s voice was almost apologising when he asked her too to come in on her day off. Again. Like he always did.  
  
She pulled the white sheet to cover her body from the chilly morning and walked to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, wrapping the sheet around him as well. He placed his hands around her, pulling her closer into his embrace.  
  
She looked up to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, before laying her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Are you still going to leave me?" She asked quietly.  
  
He pulled back to look at her and shook his head. "I was never going to leave you, Sara." His hand cupped her face. "You know that."  
  
"Yeah." She did know. But she had to ask.  
  
"Yesterday I was feeling like we all feel sometimes after a long and exhausting case. You know how it goes, Sara. And I was thinking about it, leaving and doing something else, something that wouldn´t make me hate the world everyday after we end our shift."  
  
She nodded, because she understood. It was how they lived, day after day, and every now and then they played with the idea of leaving in their heads. Mostly after the cases that gave no justice to the victims or their loved ones. Those were the toughest ones, those were the ones they hated.  
  
And he´d had one of those cases. And he had though about leaving. Just quitting and giving up.  
  
But not anymore. It was still raining and it looked outside as miserable as it had looked the night before, but she was there, and that changed it all.  
  
"No, I am not feeling that anymore." He told her, kissing her cheek, his lips lingering against the soft skin and she let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I´m glad." She smiled and leaned against him.  
  
"Me too." He hugged her tighter against him.  
  
She knew she would eventually have to pull away from him, go into the shower and get ready for work. But she didn´t move. And neither did he. And that would mean that they would need to hurry later, but it was worth it.   
  
The End 


End file.
